Countdown Tiles
Countdown tiles are a type of tile that produce a specific effect either at the end of the countdown, or while the countdown is active. They can also have an effect when the tile is destroyed, such as from Wolverine (X-Force)'s Recovery ability. Typically, these tiles have a one time-effect. However, some abilities renew at the end of their countdown, such as Blade's Nightstalker or Punisher's Molotov Cocktail. If the ability renews within the same tile, such as Human Torch's Flame Jet, this is a Repeater tile. Repeater Countdown Tiles will be shown with arrows around the number, rather than a skull. Some characters also have abilities that can affect the timer on these tiles. For instance, The Hood can reduce friendly countdown timers, and Spider-Man (Bag-Man) can increase any countdown timers. Countdown tiles always have a color. If the character who creates a Countdown tile is downed, the tile turns into a basic tile. (This does not apply to Jean Grey (Phoenix)'s tile.) If the character who owns a Countdown tile is stunned, it will not count down at the beginning of the turn, but otherwise it will act normally. The Countdown Tile Bug It is possible for Countdown tiles to be reduced twice at the start of a turn. Countdown tiles are reduced each turn in order by row from the top left to the bottom right. If board movement during this sequence puts an already-reduced Countdown tile into a part of the sequence which hasn't been reached yet, it will be reduced again. This is a common occurrence with Daredevil's Countdown tile. List of Playable Characters that use Countdown tiles 2* *Ares (Dark Avengers) *Captain Marvel (Ms. Marvel) *Hawkeye (Modern) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Magneto (Marvel NOW!) *Steve Rogers (Captain America) 3* *Beast (Classic) *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Blade (Daywalker) *Colossus (Classic) *Daredevil (Man Without Fear) *Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) *Iron Man (Model 40) *Loki (Dark Reign) *Luke Cage (Hero for Hire) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Psylocke (Classic) *Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) *Sam Wilson (Falcon) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Sentry (Dark Avengers) *Squirrel Girl (Unbeatable) -- also has a passive that interacts with her own tiles. *Steve Rogers (Super Soldier) *The Hulk (Indestructible) *The Punisher (Dark Reign) *Vision (Android Avenger) 4* * Agent Coulson (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) -- also have three passives that interact with friendly countdown *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) -- also has a passive that interacts with his own tiles *Cyclops (Classic) -- also has an unlisted passive that interacts with his own tiles *Deadpool (Uncanny X-Force) *Drax (The Destroyer) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Iceman (All New X-Men) *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) -- also has a passive that interacts with his own tiles *Nick Fury (Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.) *Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *Star-Lord (Legendary Outlaw) *The Hulk (Totally Awesome) *War Machine (James Rhodes) *Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) *Wolverine (X-Force) 5* *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Jean Grey (Phoenix) *Steve Rogers (First Avenger) *Iron Man (Mark XLVI) List of Characters that Interact with Countdown tiles * Agent Coulson (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) *Black Widow (Original) -- increases duration of enemy tiles *Spider-Man (Bag-Man) -- increases duration of any tiles *The Hood (Classic) -- reduces duration of friendly tiles *Sam Wilson (Captain America) -- reduces duration of friendly tiles *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) -- fortifies and reduces duration of friendly tiles *Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) -- Level 4 green power has a chance to destroy countdown tiles Category:Tiles